Touch
by Ninsg Veen
Summary: As promised in touched, here's another AndrewDawn get together, enjoy!
1. Touch

AN: This is the promised story I said I was going to write in 'touched' disclaimer: This is fanfiction you do the math. *grumble*  
  
~Touch~ by Ninsg Veen  
  
Baking, he was in the kitchen, baking. Trying to be liked by baking cookies or a pie. Dawn looked at Andrews back from the dining room. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked inside the kitchen.  
"So whatcha making?" She asked the man with the apron cheery. He looked up and smiled. With a spoon in his hand he pointed at the oven.  
"Apple pie" He put the spoon back in the bowl with white cream. "I'm making the whipped cream right now. I think the pie's finished soon"  
-You could just use canned whipped cream, you know." He shook his head and got one of those sad puppy dog looks.  
"I'm your guestage remember" He said as he made comma's in the air "Plus, even /if/ I asked you wouldn't get it for me anyway"  
-"I guess that's true, but maybe I'd get it for you." He smiled at her comment.  
"Thank you, that's sweet." She smiled too. But it didn't get to much further conversation. He picked up the spoon again after looking at her for a while and then started stirring the whipped cream again.  
"Andrew?"  
-"Yes?" He turned around again.  
"Don't you need a mixer for that?"  
-"Well yeah, but I kinda couldn't find it" She bend down and disappeared behind the counter. A moment later she appeared again, holding a mixer.  
"It's behind all of the other things." He replied an 'ok' and took the mixer from her, adding a thanks. With the mixer in his hand he stood there, looking at her. Dawn stared back. She blinked and decided to speak.  
"Shouldn't you..." She vaguely said while she pointed at the bowl of cream.  
"Owh right yeah... thanks." He turned around again and started mixing. She wanted to turn around too, but something held her from going. Instead she walked to stand next to him. He stopped mixing but kept looking down.  
"Andrew?" He softly tried saying 'yes' but failed to do so. She continued. "Could you help me with umm... math homework later on?" Immediately he answered a cheery 'yeah sure', looked up at her and smiled. His eyes were fixed on hers. She couldn't look away, so she smiled too. Dawn left Andrew alone to bake.  
  
~Why?~  
  
Andrew was still in the kitchen. But he wasn't enjoying it as much as before. He was rushing it all. He could help Dawn, help her, and maybe even touch her for a second. He was stirrring and mixing all at once, making splatters of cream on the counter. But he didn't care, he was going to help Dawn.  
  
~Why him?~  
  
Dawn was in her room, She stared at the numbers in her book. She really didn't understand. It was a good reason. It wasn't a lame excuse to... to.. She didn't even know why.  
"He better hurry." She said to herself. She regretted saying it though, because Andrew knocked on her door the second later.  
"Dawn?" Dawn felt anxious but answered cheery that he could come in. He opened the door and walked inside.  
"Close the door?" She nodded. He closed the door. Dawn gestured Andrew to sit next to her, which he did, and they made homework.  
  
~Touch her~  
  
But he couldn't touch her. Picking up the pen was already very troublesome for him, since it was so close to her. He asked almost everything. 'Could I have the pen?' 'Could I just sit here' (he scooted closer) 'Could I have your notebook and the book?' Whether Andrew was shy or just being polite he didn't know. He /did/ know he wanted to touch her and that he couldn't. Sop instead he stumbled over words, trying to explain the equations in broken speech. When she said she understood it all he was saddened and happy at the same time. Happy, because she understood it by /his/ help. Sad, because now he had to leave her alone to study. He stood up from her bed and walked towards the door.  
"I'll just let you make the rest of it now."  
-"Oh, there is no rest. We finished already. We only had these assignments." She said as she pointed at the numbers in her notebook. Andrew felt his sadness turn to happiness.  
"You wanna go check out my apple pie?" She smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, of course." And jumped of the bed.  
"I can only give you a small piece, cause it's still cooling down and all."  
-"That's okay, I'm sure it tastes great." He felt warm; she had complimented him, with a smile.  
  
~Touch him~  
  
Dawn wanted to know what he would feel like, but she realised he wasn't going to touch her. So she had to find some other way.  
  
Together they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. In the kitchen Dawn saw an almost bakery like apple pie. It looked delicious and so she complimented him on it again.  
"Thank you." He said and smiled goofy (or was it dreamy?). He took a knife and cut a very small part from the pie.  
"Is it very hot?" Dawn asked him as she stood close to Andrew to smell the nice baked pie's scent.  
"Not this piece, but the rest still kinda is." He hurried to the cupboard and wabted to take a small plate out of it but Dawn stopped him.  
"It's not very big right? No need to make more dishes to wash." He agreed, closed the cupboard and waited. She waited too.  
"You /were/ serving."  
-"Oh right." He went closer to her and picked up the very small piece between his index and his thumb. "Ma'am your lunch." But dawn didn't take the piece out of his hand, instead she took his wrist in her hands and moved his hand to her mouth.  
"What are you doing?" He said, shaking of her touch.  
  
~Her touch~  
  
She took the piece between her teeth and started chewing it, but didn't release his hand. She swallowed, but didn't let go. She smiled ever so sweetly at him and didn't stop touching him. And he liked it, he liked it very much. He closed his eyes and focused on her skin on his. Their fingers intertwined as he touched her hands with his other hand too.  
  
~His touch~  
  
There, his hand on hers, it seemed almost natural. But the jumps in her stomach judged it otherwise. If she could she would stay like this forever.  
"Dawn..." He whispered softly, but his whisper soon wasn't heard anymore.  
"Dawn!" Buffy shouted, almost synchronised with the moving of his lips. She le him go abruptly and turned around, walking way. Andrew wanted to say something, something bold, but he was still stuck in his last words.  
"Dawn..."  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: and? good? I know I write a lot of actions, I'll try and write some thought later on. I have the next chapter written down, I just need to lengthen it and type it up, so it'll be quick.. I hope... -Ninke 


	2. Comforting

AN&Disclaimer: I wish I did own them. furthermore, thank all you reviewers:  
  
-david5000_d-really? it wasn't annoying? okies. And yes I continued! *points at chapter  
-sisterspooky-I think Andrew's a bit older, but you're right though. He /is/ taller *grins*  
-Maria Christina- I continued a bit later then expected, but I hope you still enjoy.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn wasn't happy at all. She was so concentrated on what he felt like and then Buffy broke that. She had been angry at her for it, when Buffy asked her to research something. Buffy of course had no idea why she acted the way she did. So now she was in her room, waiting for dinner to be ready. She was intending to do some homework, but all she did was stare at her textbook, thinking about the previous events. It was nice. That was the word that came to her, but her mind screamed for comforting too. Yes, she thought, nice and comforting. But, as she sat there, staring at the book, thinking, she found that the memory of his touch grow more vague. She tried to recall everything exactly but the only thing she was left with was the soft tingling in her fingers. She shook her head. No, it was just his hand and hers, nothing special. Then the vision of his eyes came to her. And the way he had closed them. Like... like it was...  
Abruptly her thoughts were broken off by Willows voice.  
  
"Dawn, Dinner!" Dawn shouted back that she was going to be right there and stood up to do so. /Andrew/ She stopped. He was going to be there too. She started her way down the stairs a bit faster then usual.  
  
*****  
  
Andrew had cursed inwardly. It was so nice, and then /Buffy/ had to go and ruin that all. He had cursed himself for it too. If Buffy had seen it, he'd be in big trouble. he knew how scary she could be and he didn't want to relive that.  
Andrew knew he loved Dawn. he always had felt this weird sensation whenever she was around. But when they had actually touched, not like recording device touched, (even though that felt weirdly nice too), he knew for sure. Dawn wouldn't love him, he thought, she may have acted a bit off then, but Andrew thought she'd never love him. Love him like he loved her. Maybe it was better that way. This way Dawn wouldn't have trouble with her slayer sister. he couldn't do that to her. Now it was just him. Him and his feelings.  
  
*****  
  
Andrew put the pan with mashed potatoes on the table. They we're all going to eat together. And he had done his best to make things perfect. He looked around the room and checked the amount of chairs. Everything was perfect.  
Willow entered the room and smiled at him. Something he didn't get often from her. He couldn't blame her.  
  
"Dinner ready?" He smiled back at her and nodded. She walked out again and called to Dawn that Dinner was ready. Dawn, he thought. He had no idea what to do, how to face her. Maybe it meant nothing to her, but he even blushed just thinking about what had happened. What it felt like, what she felt like.  
  
He straightened his back and shoulders and waited for everyone to enter the dining room, to eat, or scrunch, like most of the SIT's would do.  
  
*****  
  
Dawn, unfortunately didn't get a chair next to Andrew, like she wanted, worse even, Andrew didn't even sit down. The entire time they ate, he was standing there, being a waiter of some sort.  
She could see he had worked hard on dinner, but no one actually commented him on it. When she said it tasted great, the rest ignored it. She thought it was very rude and was annoyed, but she tried not to let it show.  
Dinner was eaten down pretty quickly. Dawn was lucky to get enough to fill her stomach with.  
Then Andrew came out of the kitchen, holding that gorgeous apple-pie, smiling. Some of the girls 'oeh-ed'. Buffy just looked sceptic at it.  
  
"Where did you get it?" His expression saddened.  
"Out of the oven. I baked it." Buffy gave an 'oh' and shrugged  
  
Andrew cut the pie in pieces and devided it over the still hungry attendants. Like the main course they chomped the dessert down.  
Then as quick as they ate, they left the room. Dawn was still eating, probably eating slowly on purpose. Andrew watched her eat.  
  
"You can sit down now." She said in between to bites. He complied and sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" She asked him. He stood up without a word and left the room and Dawn alone. But before she could say to herself that /that/ was rude too, he came back holding a plate. He sat down again and smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, I /am/ hungry. You mind if I join you?" She shook her head.  
  
"I meant what I said. Dinner was lovely. So is dessert, but you already knew I liked your pie." She said cheery. he blushed. She saw this and added a 'no really' to it, which made him blush even more.  
"Thanks Dawn, that's nice of you to say." She smiled again and returned to eating her apple pie with whipped cream.  
  
*****  
  
When they had finished their dinner, Andrew started to clean up the table. Dawn, of course helped him. She had nothing else to do and she wanted to assess the situation. She felt something when he had blushed and smiled. His touch wasn't without feeling either.  
  
Cleaning went pretty quick. Or Andrew was a skilled cleaner, or it helped that two people were doing the dishes instead of one.  
Andrew was always doing the household. Nobody actually cared, nobody actually noticed. Dawn did notice.  
  
"You're exellent husband material." She said to Andrew, while he was washing a plate. He let go of the plate and it sank to the bottom. He stopped moving. When she noticed this, she stopped too. She realised that she just said something inappropriate out loud.  
"Uh... forget I said that" He sighed to finally say something bold which h was intending on saying earlier.  
"Dawn" But he didn't know what to say. So instead of words he took both her hands in his soap covered ones and looked her straight in the eyes.  
She looked at their hands first and felt that same darting in her stomach again. Then she looked up and gazed back into his eyes as well.  
  
"Yes Andrew?" He stuttered over his 'I's so he decided not to say more.  
  
Maybe this was it. And he had to do something other than hold her hand. He leaned closer. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms his waist. She pulled herself close and laid her head on his chest. A bit confused Andrew put his arms around her. The soap on his hands wetted her back. She felt it, but she only pulled herself closer.  
  
Comforting, yes, it was comforting.  
  
*****  
  
AN: I'm teasing ya ain't I? I was planning to stretch things more... anyway please R&R. Next chapter will be after next week. I have a testweek. And I will upload it after I wrote it probably... 


	3. Loving

AN& disclaimer: I have all these spaces and they don't show up on ff.net. I am sorry about that.  
  
*Doesn't own anything related to Buffy the vampire slayer*  
  
Owh, and about the age difference. They must be at most 4 or 3 years apart. I had sort of a boyfriend of age 23, when I was 16. I'm just pointing out that times change. And the difference between Andrew and Dawn is not that much.  
  
*Thanks reviewers*:  
  
-Ellie- Your R came after I uploaded the new chap. Yes, the ship's really good ^^  
-Stargurl727- I know I know, I hope you like the way things are going here... and don't forget, there were lotsa innuendo's in chap2 *points at applepie*  
-David5000_d- you're teaching me! thnx I could use some of that *points at profile* if you haven't noticed yet I'm dutch...  
-Maria Christina- it was, wasn't it? ^^ Now you can see what happens next!  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
For minutes they had stood there. Seconds passed with comforted bliss. Andrew realised he had embraced Dawn for a long time. His hands had already dried and her back didn't show any watered stains no more.  
He slowly moved his hands up to the back of her shoulders. She moved in his embrace and looked up. Then she moved away.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He let go of her shoulders and stepped back. He almost wanted to apologise, but he realised she had thanked him so he just grinned goofy.  
She turned around and took a wet plate to dry it. He blinked and turned to wash the remaining dishes.  
  
The rest of the time they didn't say anything to each other. And when they finished, Andrew escaped into the living room. Dawn decided not to follow him and went outside into the backyard. She actually /did/ want to follow him, but in the way he exited the room she thought it was best to leave him alone.  
  
Outside all the SIT's were 'trying' to kick air. But Kennedy was working on their nerves mostly, making them very nervous and clumsy. Buffy was no where to be found, probably discussing the fait of the world with Giles. Or relations with Spike. Xander, Willow and Anya were sitting on chairs on the porch looking at Kennedy being a drill sergeant.  
Dawn sat down on a chair herself and mimicked the scooby's in watching a reality-slayer-show. But she soon got bored and her thoughts turned to that hug she shared with Andrew.  
When it happened, she had named it comforting. But it all stirred something in her stomach as well.  
  
/Butterflies/  
  
As soon as the image of those insect creatures came to her mind she jumped up from her chair and walked inside, into the kitchen.  
  
/Dawn was in love./  
  
In the kitchen the scent of cooked dinner still hung in the air. Dawn walked from one side of the counter to the other. And then back again.  
  
First she had dismissed the feeling of her stomach turning as a reaction to being in so close proximity of Andrew. Nervous by doing something illegal. But as she thought about it, it didn't feel like adrenaline rushing like when you do something wrong. It felt like adrenaline with doing something /right/. It felt comforting, safe, warm and, yes, as she realised the butterflies, loving.  
  
She walked towards the sink and turned around to stand still. She looked past the hallway into the living room. She looked at the couch. From where she was standing she couldn't see Andrew.  
  
She repeated his name inside her head. Then added her own to it.  
  
Andrew and Dawn. Dawn and Andrew.  
  
Their names sounded pretty together.  
  
Resounding his name inside her mind made her anxious about his whereabouts. She slowly walked inside the dining room, Stopped. And then made her way towards the hallway. This was a crossroad. She could go upstairs and make her homework, again. She could turn around and go outside to watch the SIT's work out. Or, she mused, she could open the front door and disappear. But that option didn't seem very attractive. She looked at the road ahead of her. And then there was straight ahead. Sit down on the couch and watch TV with Andrew. That was, if he was actually there. She took another step, set foot on the doorstep and peeked around the corner. But he wasn't there. Dawn frowned. She could have sworn he went into the living room. She looked up the stairs and listened, but all she could hear was the noise the SIT's made. Dawn shrugged, walked up the stairs and continued repeating Andrew's and hers name mentally.  
  
"Andrew?" Inside her mind she added 'Dawn' to it. "Andrew, are you here?"  
  
She heard faint whispering coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Are you in the bathroom?"  
  
The whispering stopped. Softly she heard her name. She followed the sound to the bathroom door. She knocked on it and asked again.  
  
"Dawn?" Was the replie.  
  
"Yes it's me. Are you okay in there?" Then she heard the turning of the lock and the doorknob. He opened the door and smiled at her. She could see he was only /trying/ to. He nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay."  
  
-"Are you sure? You seem a bit off..."  
  
He didn't say anything to this, probably not wanting to make a fight out of it.  
  
After a while of silenced glancing she decided to turn around and make that homework after all. Bt she was stopped by Andrew stuttering.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
She turned and smiled, being glad he asked.  
  
"Either make homework or be bored."  
  
-"I could uh... help?" She grinned and agreed.  
  
Dawn took his hand, which was a very nice feeling to Andrew, and she pulled him inside her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"To be honest Andrew. I don't need help with homework." She said to him, while grinning vaguely. "After math I have nothing to do. I could start studying for my exams but they're still two months way."  
  
-"Owh.."  
  
"I just wanna," She threw herself in his arms literally. "stay here with you alone." She snuggled into his chest and sighed content.  
Even though Andrew was overwhelmed, he now knew what to do, so he embraced her with his arms and hugged her tightly.  
She looked up at him and smiled. Andrew thought of letting go, but she looked down again and pushed herself closer to him.  
  
"This is nice, we should do that more often."  
  
-"Only if you want to."  
  
"It was /my/ statement, Andrew, of course I want to." She wrapped her arms around his waist to prove it. He encouraged himself to lay his head on hers and hold her closer.  
She enjoyed this. He was finally doing something and she could feel his emotions because of it.  
  
She softly moved he head away from his and looked up in his eyes. His head still bend down, made their faces just a few inches apart. He looked in her eyes briefly but closed his own after a while.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
-"Yeah?"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Surprised he opened his eyes and looked at her. He let go of her and stepped back.  
  
"What?"  
  
-"You heard me. /Kiss me/."  
  
He stepped back again.  
  
"Why? I mean, I don't think that's wise with..."  
  
Abruptly his speech was broken of by Dawn who pulled his head down.  
  
"Kiss me. Just do it."  
  
First shocked he looked her in the eyes but then his expression lightened. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at him with open eyes once more, then she closed them and waited.  
  
Andrew was trying to figure out if he was dreaming. But then he soon realised that if it was a dream he could do whatever he wanted. So he lay his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
Then he met her lips with his in a soft kiss. But Dawn deepened it quickly.  
  
This was what she wanted.  
  
This was what he wanted.  
  
This was what they wanted  
  
*********  
  
AN: please R! Thank you! I am sure you could at least enjoy the hug and kiss, even though it was not very descriptive...  
  
Oh and when you /do/ R please give me /real/ critic. I like getting pointers. I could use a lot of 'em. I am going to study English, probably gonna be a teacher... But I want to be a writer too. I know I have lots to work on so please assist me. Or tell me I suck... :p  
  
And: this /was/ the last chap, I think... 


End file.
